deutscherrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alligatoah
Alligatoah ist ein deutscher Rapper aus Niedersachsen und ist Mitglied des Labels Trailerpark. Karriere Am 10. April 2006 gründete Strobel die Gruppe Alligatoah und kreierte zwei Alte Egos, um seine Funktion als Texter und Rapper (Kaliba 69) auf der einen und Beatproduzent (DJ Deagle) auf der anderen Seite zu trennen. Nach eigener Aussage wollte er darüber hinaus bei dem Erstellen seiner Songs „nicht mehr so alleine sein“. Stärkster Einfluss war für ihn deutscher Battlerap wie Aggro Berlin. 2006 veröffentlichte er sein erstes Album ATTNTAAT. Noch im selben Jahr folgte das Mixtape Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil I. Beide Alben stellte er zum kostenfreien Herunterladen zur Verfügung, ebenso wie den im August erschienenen Musikfilm Goldfieber. 2007 folgte das Mixtape Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil II. Im März 2008 unterschrieb Alligatoah einen Vertrag bei rappers.in. Am 19. Dezember des Jahres veröffentlichte er bei dem Label das Album In Gottes Namen. Es wurde in der Januar- / Februarausgabe der Juice als Demo des Monats ausgezeichnet. Für die Ausgabe steuerte Alligatoah außerdem einen Juice-Exclusive-Track bei. Nach seinem Abitur zog er nach Berlin. 2011 veröffentlichte er bei rappers.in Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil III. Im August desselben Jahres wechselte Alligatoah zum Label Trailerpark. Timi Hendrix, Mitglied der bei Trailerpark unter Vertrag stehenden Gruppe Pimpulsiv, war durch das Lied Namen machen auf Alligatoah aufmerksam geworden und stellte den Kontakt zu dem Label her. Von September 2011 bis März 2012 tourte er mit Pimpulsiv, Sudden und DNP mit der PeppNoseDays Tour durch Deutschland Zwischen den einzelnen Auftritten unterstützte Alligatoah gemeinsam mit Trailerpark die Hip-Hop-Formation K.I.Z. als Vorgruppe. Im August 2013 veröffentlichte Alligatoah sein drittes Album Triebwerke, das sofort auf Platz eins der Albumcharts einstieg. Das Album wurde 2014 mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet, die daraus ausgekoppelte Single Willst Du hat Platin-Status erreicht. Im Jahr 2014 wurde Alligatoah für die 1 Live Krone in der Kategorie Bester Hip-Hop-Act nominiert und gewann sie anschließend auch. Im September 2014 erschien ein Remix seines Liedes Willst du. Dieser stammt von dem deutschen DJ und Produzenten Robin Schulz, der zuvor bereits mit seinen Remixen zu den Liedern Waves und Prayer in C jeweils Platz eins der deutschen Single-Charts erreicht hatte. Die Version schaffte bereits wenige Stunden nach der Veröffentlichung den Sprung in die deutschen iTunes-Charts. Am 31. August 2015 kündigte Alligatoah sein viertes Album namens Musik ist keine Lösung an, das am 27. November diesen Jahres erscheinen soll. Rapstil Alligatoah rappt mit viel Humor und hat einen sehr abwechslungsreichen Rap z.B hat er oft Gesangshooks, Doubletime-Passagen und kann auch mit härteren Texten, jedoch mit Humor rappen. Außerdem kann er sehr gut Rapper imitieren. Diskografie Alben * 2006: ATTNTAAT * 2008: In Gottes Namen * 2013: Triebwerke ** 2013: Stromausfall (Akustikalbum; Bonus-CD zu Triebwerke) ** 2013: Überstunden (Bonus-CD der Premium Box von Triebwerke) * 2015: Reise nach Jerusalem - Live & unbestuhlt (Konzert DVD) * 2015: Musik ist keine Lösung Mixtapes * 2006: Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil I * 2007: Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil II * 2011: Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil III * 2011: Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil IV (Gesammelte Werke von 2008 bis 2011) * 2018: Schlaftabletten, Rotwein Teil V Singles * 2013: Trauerfeierlied * 2013: Willst du * 2014: Willst du (mit Robin Schulz) * 2019: Nicht wecken EPs * 2007: Goldfieber (Soundtrack) * 2008: Raubkopierah * 2014: Narben Alben als Bandmitglied * 2009: Aller guten Dinge (Triple Penis-Labelsampler mit Tobi-Tait & Selbstjustizz) * 2012: Crackstreet Boys 2 (mit Trailerpark) * 2014: Crackstreet Boys 3 (mit Trailerpark) Weitere Veröffentlichungen * 2008: Nerv Nicht * 2009: NPA (mit Philliz & Neo ’88) * 2009: Zauberer von Oz (mit Prayamond) * 2011: VBT Halbfinale (mit Weekend) * 2011: Bukkake Exorzismus (mit Trailerpark, King Orgasmus & Schwartz) * 2012: Möbelhaus (mit Hepatitis Blau) * 2012: VBT Halbfinale (mit Trailerpark & BattleBoi Basti) * 2012: Über alle Berge (mit 257ers) * 2013: Deeper Shit (mit BattleBoi Basti) * 2014: Brenn Brenn (mit Mach One & Trailerpark) * 2014: Es ist an der Zeit (Coverversion von Hannes Wader) * 2014: Irgendwo in Vegas (mit 257ers) * 2015: Hitler töten (mit Sudden) * 2015: Ich will noch nicht nach Haus! (mit SDP) * 2015: Mars macht mobil (mit BattleBoi Basti) * 2015: Schlaflos in Guantanamo (mit Timi Hendrix) * 2015: Vor Gericht * 2015: Lass Liegen Musikvideos * 2006: Terrorist 06 * 2006: Terrorist 06 Freistil * 2006: Counterstrike Song * 2008: Raubkopierah * 2008: Mein Gott hat den Längsten * 2009: Teufelskreis * 2010: Namen machen * 2010: Meine Band * 2011: VBT Halbfinale (mit Weekend) * 2012: New Kids on the Blech (FSK 18) (mit Trailerpark) * 2012: New Kids on the Blech (FSK 0) (mit Trailerpark) * 2012: Fledermausland (mit Trailerpark) * 2012: Crackstreet Boys 2 (Snippet) (mit Trailerpark) * 2012: Selbstbefriedigung (mit Trailerpark) * 2012: Superstars (3D) (mit Trailerpark) * 2012: Schlechter Tag (mit Trailerpark) * 2012: Fahrerflucht (3D) * 2012: VBT Splash! Halbfinale (mit Trailerpark & BattleBoi Basti) * 2012: Über alle Berge (mit 257ers) * 2013: Überstunden (Teil 1 – 12) * 2013: Narben * 2013: Amnesie * 2013: Wer weiß (3D) * 2013: Willst du * 2013: Trauerfeier Lied * 2014: Fick ihn doch * 2014: M.A.C.H. (Snippet) (mit Mach One & Nico von K.I.Z.) * 2014: Willst du (mit Robin Schulz) * 2014: Bleib in der Schule (mit Trailerpark) * 2014: Dicks sucken (mit Trailerpark) * 2014: Poo Tang Clan (mit Trailerpark) * 2014: Sexualethisch desorientiert (mit Trailerpark) * 2014: Falsche Band (mit Trailerpark) * 2015: Hitler töten (mit Sudden) * 2015: Neongrüner Auswurf (mit Trailerpark) * 2015: Ich will noch nicht nach Haus! (mit Trailerpark & SDP) * 2015: Vor Gericht * 2015: Lass liegen Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Trailerpark Kategorie:Doubletimer Kategorie:Stub